Malfoy, Draco Malfoy
by AdelheidRei
Summary: Ne devient pas Malfoy qui veut. Le petit Draco l’apprit… à ses dépends et aux dépends des autres. Drabbles d’une éducation malfoyenne. Reviews bienvenues. Bonne lecture.
1. Emergence

.oO§o§Oo.

Auteur : AdelheidRei.

Type : Drabbles.

Genre : Family.

Rating : T.

Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.

Résumé : Ne devient pas Malfoy qui veut. Le petit Draco l'apprit… à ses dépends et aux dépends des autres. Drabbles d'une éducation malfoyenne.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fanfiction.

Inspiration : Cette façon d'écrire, autant dans son style que dans sa forme m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction Memories Album (s/3804324/) de **Rosaleis** (u/1192610/) et la fanfiction Je sens que ça va être dur ! (s/4656200/) de **The Malfoy Team** (u/1431987/). Merci à eux.

Sources : La saga Harry Potter de **J. K. Rowling** et l'_Encyclopédie Harry Potter_ (EHP : www . encyclopedie - hp . org).

Équivalences français/anglais : Drago Malefoy = Draco Malfoy.

.oO§o§Oo.

**Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.**

.oO§o§Oo.

_Émergence._

.oO§o§Oo.

_Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire, Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre, le 5 juin 1980._

Lucius était las. Cela, semblait-il, faisait des heures qu'il attendait.  
Il avait ordonné à Dobby d'appeler le médicomage et depuis lors, il avait tout simplement été expulsé de la chambre de sa femme.

Quand finalement le guérisseur Winstorn sortit.  
« Mr Malfoy ? Hm… Il y a eu des complications, j'ai bien peur que votre femme ne puisse plus enfanter dorénavant.  
Le sang de Lucius ne fit qu'un tour.  
- Mais… l'enfant, est-il en vie ?  
- Oui Monsieur, c'est un garçon.  
- Un héritier… Et ma femme ? demanda Lucius avec une pointe d'appréhension.  
- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, elle ne pourra plus enfanter. Mais ces jours ne sont plus en danger. Vous pouvez aller les voir.  
- Merci, Monsieur Winstorn. Dobby ! Occupes-toi de Monsieur et paie-le.  
Dobby, l'elfe de maison, apparut dans un pop sonore, ses yeux verts et globuleux regardant craintivement son _Maître_.  
- Oui _Maître_, à vos ordres _Maître_.  
Lucius jetât un regard méprisant à sa créature, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Narcissa.  
- Bonne nuit Monsieur Winstorn.  
- Merci, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy », répondit le médicomage.  
Puis sans plus de formalités, Lucius prit congé et pénétra dans la chambre de sa femme.

L'air dans la chambre était lourd, on sentait l'odeur du sang et de la sueur.  
Narcissa, au milieu des draps beiges, paraissait plus blanche que jamais et son souffle semblait encore laborieux.  
Près d'elle, un berceau luxueux et d'une blancheur immaculée accueillait le petit être, le nouveau membre de la famille Malfoy, l'_héritier_.

« Narcissa, ma chère, comment vous portez-vous ? demanda Lucius.  
- Lucius. La vue de ce petit être me remplit de joie. »  
Lucius s'approcha alors du berceau où le bébé dormait profondément, les yeux bien fermés et la peau encore rouge.  
Mais l'on devinait déjà les racines malfoyennes du petit être aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

« Narcissa, nous l'appellerons _Draco_. _Draco Malfoy_ ».  
Narcissa acquiesçât, un sourire paisible aux lèvres, avant de s'assoupir.

Dans la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, la tapisserie du salon était composée d'un nouveau fil d'or provenant de l'union de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy.

L'_héritier_ était là. Descendant de la famille Black, descendant de la famille Malfoy.  
_Draco Malfoy_ venait de naître.

.oO§o§Oo.

Merci de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques.

.oO§o§Oo.


	2. Préparation

.oO§o§Oo.

Auteur : AdelheidRei.

Type : Drabbles.

Genre : Family.

Rating : T.

Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.

Résumé : Ne devient pas Malfoy qui veut. Le petit Draco l'apprit… à ses dépends et aux dépends des autres. Drabbles d'une éducation malfoyenne.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fanfiction.

Inspiration : Cette façon d'écrire, autant dans son style que dans sa forme m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction Memories Album (s/3804324/) de **Rosaleis** (u/1192610/) et la fanfiction Je sens que ça va être dur ! (s/4656200/) de **The Malfoy Team** (u/1431987/). Merci à eux.

Sources : La saga Harry Potter de **J. K. Rowling** et l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter (EHP : www . encyclopedie-hp . org).

Équivalences français/anglais : Drago Malefoy = Draco Malfoy.

.oO§o§Oo.

**Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.**

.oO§o§Oo.

_Préparation._

.oO§o§Oo.

_Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire, Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre, le 12 janvier 1981._

Dobby, dans sa vieille taie d'oreiller, était en train de marmonner tout en changeant le « Petit Maître ». En effet c'était un jour important pour la famille Malfoy, et le petit Draco devait être digne de recevoir la bénédiction des Sang Purs.  
C'est pourquoi Dobby prenait grand soin de la tenue que « Maîtresse Narcissa » lui avait ordonné de mettre à Draco.  
Ce dernier observait de ses deux grands yeux gris, où quelques zestes de bleu persistaient encore, la créature en train de le vêtir.

« Méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby ! Le Maître ne sera pas content ! Méchant Dobby ! »  
Sous les grands cris soudain de l'elfe de maison, Draco commença à pleurer.  
« Oh non Petit Maître, ne pleurez pas ! C'est de la faute à Dobby ! On est en retard ! »  
En disant cela, Dobby s'était rapproché de Draco, tout en gesticulant, ce qui provoqua le _premier_ rire de l'enfant.  
Ses yeux semblèrent tout à coup prendre vie, étincelants d'amusement devant cette créature qui prenait soin de lui.  
Le mélodie de son rire possédait encore l'innocence et l'insouciance de la jeunesse, c'était un son clair et harmonieux. Le rire d'un bébé.

Dobby sécha les larmes du « Petit Maître » puis transplana avec lui dans le salon près du grand hall d'entrée. Il le déposa dans un luxueux berceau disposé au centre de la pièce.  
Heureusement pour lui, seule Narcissa était présente.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se punir, après, dans la cuisine.

.oO§o§Oo.

_A suivre : Bénédiction._

.oO§o§Oo.

Merci de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques.

.oO§o§Oo.


End file.
